


More To Come

by AnOtakuWithNoLife



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Xenoblade Chronicles, all the series in smash
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Game Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOtakuWithNoLife/pseuds/AnOtakuWithNoLife
Summary: Shulk thought he could take it easy. He had saved his world from its destruction, and recreated another universe that he had yet to explore. He had planned to just finish rebuilding Colony 6 before going to explore the new world with his friends. Until he received a letter with a certain seal imprinted on top. The unmistakable Super Smash Bros.Shulk now must retake up his old weapon and fight a new array of tough enemies; while also keeping a certain secret safe. He meets Robin, the famous tactician of Ylisse that changes his life, as new visions and enemies arise at the start of a new tournament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm new to Archive of Our Own. I've been using the site for quite a long time and I decided to post some fanfiction I wrote.
> 
> A random fic that came up since I've been replaying a lot of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and rewatching Xenoblade Chronicles plus Fire Emblem Awakening. This came up as I was sitting in front of my computer reading Smash fanfics. My creativity took it from there. This is basically my version of the start of the Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. With all the characters having alpha/beta/omega dynamics that aren't super prominent in the story, but still relatively important. I feel a bit embarrassed writing about a game that is kind of old now, but nevertheless, I still want to write it anyway, so please give any feedback or criticisms on my writing that you feel I need to add. Some of the concepts I use are partially taken from some writers on Archive of Our Own like GintaxAlvissforever, and other Robin/Shulk fanfic writers. By the way, if any of the writers that I took ideas from are upset with my work, I will be sure to make any changes to their liking or even take it down if they really dislike it, so please tell me. And I will also cite all the ideas that aren't originally mine at the end of the chapter.  
> Some important terms to remember:
> 
> I'm going to call Female Robin by the Japanese default name, Reflet. Hopefully that doesn't cause any confusions. This was an idea from Ryeaugla
> 
> Just pretend the DLC also joined Smash at the same time as the others.
> 
> I will imply some ships that I ship in this: Lucina/Dark Pit, Ike/Marth, and other ships to come
> 
> DI stands for Directional Influence by the way
> 
> Dialogue written in [ ] means it's spoken in some other language for Pokemon, Marth/Roy, Link/Toon Link, or Kirby. 
> 
> ** means the character focus changes

As soon as he stepped into the room of Smashers, he already felt overwhelmed from the sheer amount of people in front of him. Subconsciously, he felt for his suppression pills in his pant leg. _So many alphas gathered here....._  Shulk wanted to run away at the sight, but he forced himself to walk into the large crowd. Back on Bionis, it was really rare to see any alphas at all. Betas were the most common, 89% of the population were betas, second most common being omegas at 8%, and finally the alphas being at a mere 3%. In fact, back in Colony 9, the one of the only alphas there was Dunban. It was funny to watch the omegan girls chase the alphas around the colony, but Shulk knew it was a serious issue. "Oof!" Shulk was roughly bumped into by a dark figure.   
  
    The stranger turned around and immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I was looking for someone around here." He quickly helped Shulk up. Shulk reluctantly took his hand, and almost flinched at realizing this man was an alpha. "My name's Robin, what about you?"  
  
    "Shulk....." Shulk studied the man. Apparently he was some sort of mage, with dark purple robes and several tomes under his arm. He inspected the man's face. He had snow-white hair, slightly lighter than Alvis', and a calm, calculating face.   
  
    "Well, Shulk, it seems like we're both newcomers! Nice meeting you." Robin warmly shook hands with Shulk, who was still surprised by the man's friendliness. His whole life he had been told that most alphas were self-centered and arrogant, with a few exceptions like Dunban here and there.   
  
    "Yeah, likewise." Shulk smiled faintly and missed the slight blush coming from Robin.   
  
    "Hmm, I wonder where Reflet is...." Robin looked around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of white hair.   
  
    "Reflet?" Shulk asked.  
  
    Robin nodded. "Yeah, my twin sister. We came here together, but she ran off somewhere and now I can't find her."  
  
    "ATTENTION SMASHERS!" A loud voice blared into everyone's ears. "WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH BROS FOR THE 3DS AND WII U! WE WILL HAVE AN EXHIBITION MATCH SHORTLY, SO PLEASE PREPARE TO FIGHT IF YOU ARE CALLED." The speaker then clicked out, leaving the Smashers alone once more.  
  
    The amount of talking seemed to increase, with some of the fighters warming up, stretching, and breathing in and out. Robin sighed in disappointment. "Well I guess I'll have to go look for Reflet later." He turned to Shulk. "Better start getting ready for the match in case you get called."  
  
    "Ok. Good luck to you too." Shulk headed off to check the condition of his Monado. Master Hand, the organizer of the current Super Smash Bros tournament had somehow time-travelled back into the past to give him his old Monado. Something to 'limit' his powers to be fair or something. Shulk had no qualms with using his old weapon, and gladly took the chance to fight stronger people.   
  
    "Be careful, Shulk." A deep voice warned.   
  
    "Alvis?" Shulk responded. Alvis was somehow part of his old Monado, and had insisted on coming with him to the Smash tournament. "I know. All of the people here are very strong; I can't let my guard down."   
  
    "No, that is not what I was referring to." Alvis corrected him. "I meant that your status as an omega should be known as little as possible. Most of the fighters here are alphas after all." On Bionis and according to most people, male omegas were the most rare out of all the different types with female alphas. Shulk most of the time loathed being one, but what could he do? "Plus, that white-haired mage from before.... I have a bad feeling from him. I advise you avoid him as much as possible."  
  
    Shulk was mildly shocked. "Robin? What about him?"  
  
    "I feel bad visions from him; did you not notice the lingering dark presence inside of him?"   
  
    Shulk put his hands on his chin, thinking. "Well, everyone here has to have some kind of story, no? I think you're just worrying too much; plus, it's not like I can't defend myself."  
  
    "But......" He heard Alvis sigh. "Never mind. Just proceed with caution."  
  
    "THANK YOU FOR WAITING, SMASHERS! OUR EXHIBITION MATCH WILL BE A 2 VS 2 BATTLE!" At that, there was more murmuring. "THESE 4 FIGHTERS HAVE BEEN DRAWN RANDOMLY BY LOT, AND SURPRISINGLY, THEY'RE ALL NEWCOMERS TO THE TOURNAMENT:" Everybody held their breath, paying close attention to who was chosen. "LUCINA AND DARK PIT VS ROBIN AND SHULK!" The crowd cheered at the teams. Spotlights were then focused on the chosen fighters, giving everyone an idea of the fighters they would see.   
  
    Shulk gulped at the sudden push to show off already. He nervously looked around for Robin, and saw that he was standing not so far away. He studied the enemy team; one was a blue-haired swordswoman who carried herself in a quite manly fashion, and the other, a raven-haired angel with pitch-black wings who seemed to be annoyed by the match.   
  
    Robin grinned when he noticed Shulk, and made his way over to him, much to the displeasure of Alvis. "Hey Shulk, I guess we're partners, huh?"   
  
    "Mmhmm," Shulk returned his grin. "Let's do our best."  
  
    Robin closely eyed the Monado on Shulk's back. "So, what kind of fighting style to you have? I'm mostly a mid-range magic swordsmen."   
  
    "I fight with the Monado as a sword, and I'm also a mid-range swordsmen......" Shulk trailed off.  
  
    "Hmm? Is there something else?" Robin questioned the pause.  
  
    Shulk shuffled a bit. "I can't tell you yet. I don't want to reveal all my cards at the beginning, of course."  
  
    Robin nodded understandingly. "It's okay, I won't pressure you. You can tell me if you want."  
  
    "GET READY SMASHERS! THE BATTLE WILL SOON BE UNDERWAY IN 30 SECONDS!" The announcer reminded them that they were about to fight a battle.   
  
    "I only know about Lucina; I don't know anything about Dark Pit. Lucina is for the most part, a strong short-range swordswoman that wields the Parallel Falchion. She's really fast, and has many attacks that can quickly overwhelm you, but all you have to do is dodge any strong attacks and look for openings." Robin informed. "She plays kinda similar to the Hero King Marth, so if you know his attacks, you'll be fine."   
  
    "Okay." Shulk had obviously studied all the regulars in Super Smash Bros.  He remembered reading that Marth was short ranged, but super agile, and that the tip of his blade was most deadly. Fighting someone similar would be a difficult battle, even with Monado Speed.   
  
    "THE BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! SMASHERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Right after the announcer said that, Shulk felt himself being teleported to the stage. He noticed a barrier that he sliced through with the Monado, and then he was on stage. He saw Robin appearing behind him, and the other two also landed. "3, 2, 1, GO!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exhibition match starts, an array of characters are brought in, and some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been posted. I was actually stuck on the fighting scene for quite a bit and didn't finish it until the night before. I'm not great at writing action scenes, and I tried to describe how battles in Smash 4 are to the best of my ability. I'm also not the best Smash player so if anyone is offended by the playstyles I use for the characters, I apologize. Enjoy!
> 
> Spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles and Fire Emblem Awakening.
> 
> Some important terms to remember:
> 
> I'm going to call Female Robin by the Japanese default name, Reflet. 
> 
> Just pretend the DLC also joined Smash at the same time as the others.
> 
> I will imply some ships that I ship in this: Lucina/Dark Pit, Ike/Marth, and other ships to come
> 
> DI stands for Directional Influence by the way
> 
> Dialogue written in [ ] means it's spoken in some other language for Pokemon, Marth/Roy, Link/Toon Link, or Kirby.
> 
> ** means the character focus changes

 

 

**

  
    At go, Robin started charging his Thunder tome while Lucina immediately charged forward at Shulk, going for a dash strike. Shulk barely rolled backwards in time, and noticed Dark Pit was charging an arrow from behind Lucina. Shulk jumped up, hopping over the shot, and fell towards the dark angel still in lag. He made a quick forward-air, and that sent the dark angel flying slightly. "Gah!" Dark Pit quickly DI-ed out of the launch.   
  
    Lucina quickly turned back towards her partner, shouting, "Dark Pit!" before being interrupted by Robin's charged Arcthunder.  
  
    "Oh no you don't, Lucina!" Robin jumped towards Lucina with his Levin Sword in hand. He aimed a forward-air at Lucina, who shielded, and dodged as soon as he landed to prevent being grabbed. Lucina leaped back, and charged a Shield Breaker in mid air, but was interrupted again by Elthunder.    
  
    "These spells are so annoying sometimes...." Lucina grumbled as she made an aerial advance.

 

 

**

 

    "Tch!" Dark Pit had gotten an aerial combo started on Shulk, but Shulk fastfell to prevent further damage. The two were both panting, and Dark Pit once again raised the Silver Bow at Shulk. "Guess it's time to use it already." Shulk muttered, barely catchable by Dark Pit. He held up the Monado in front of him, and concentrated, confusing his opponent.  
  
    "What the heck is he trying to do?" Dark Pit had a feeling he shouldn't have just stood there watching, but he was really curious to see what the blond swordsman was doing.  
  
    Shulk opened his eyes as a symbol appeared in the circle of the Monado, which then gave the Monado and his body a purple aura around it. "Buster!" He shouted then ran at Dark Pit, ready to draw the Monado. Dark Pit took a defensive stance, waiting to see what the purple aura was all about. He dodged, but Shulk managed to get a front-tilt in with delayed timing. Dark Pit barely flew back this time, but he could feel a heavier amount of damage sustained than last time.   
  
    "So it boosts his attack power, huh?" Dark Pit smirked at the new knowledge. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." Dark Pit went it for another grab, which he succeeded and threw Shulk into the air, catching him perfectly with an up-air. "It seems it works both ways though." He observed as Shulk noticeably sustained a little more damage than before. 

 

 

**

 

    Robin was having a difficult time against Lucina. He knew all her attacks, strengths, and weaknesses as well as the back of his palm, but Lucina was mixing up her usual habits, making Robin have a harder time predicting her moves.  He narrowly shielded another neutral tilt and casted an Arcfire that made Lucina flinch at the burn. He took that chance to initiate a combo he found he really liked; he entrapped Lucina in a simple magic bind, before throwing her directly upwards, and using a Levin Sword up-tilt to smash her into the air."Sorry Lucina, I can't lose this one." He apologized as he heard the painful cries of Lucina being launched into the deathzone. He decided to wait for Lucina to respawn instead of assisting Shulk; he wasn't mean enough to have a 2 on 1 match. Either way, Robin still watched the showdown between the two until Lucina respawned.  
  
    The blond appeared a bit frail and weak at first, but he was actually pretty physically strong. Robin noted that as he watched Shulk make a great leap forward with his massive blue-beamed sword, and struck Dark Pit in the back as the raven turned around. Shulk followed with a few more slashes in the air. Dark Pit air dodged out of the combo and retaliated with a few arrows from his Silver Bow which Shulk shielded, before charging in to get a grab during Shulk's landing lag. The dark angel threw the blond backwards and waited for him to land to follow up with an Electroshock arm that had Shulk yelp from the shock. "He's not getting back from that," Dark Pit mused seeing the large distance the blond had flown. "unless he can fly or something."  
  
    Dark Pit spoke too soon seeing as Shulk had activated another symbol on his sword; a green symbol that greatly improved the height of Shulk's jumps. He made it back to the stage quite easily, surprising the other as he landed another "Back Slash!" on the unsuspecting angel. The latter flew across the stage and shouted as he reached the deathzone. That made two kills already.  
  
    "Yes!" Robin secretly celebrated in triumph of the easy lead....... until Lucina came in with a fully charged Shield Breaker. Robin was launched a great distance before barely making it back to the stage with Elwind.   
  
    "The future is not written! You'd better keep your eyes on the battle in front of you, Robin!" Lucina yelled, brandishing her Falchion.   
  
    Robin landed back on stage and starting charging Thunder again. He launched an Elthunder as Lucina ran towards him, but she swiftly rolled forward to dodge the projectile, right in front of Robin. "Nosferatu!" He brought out his purple tome, intent on stealing energy from the swordswoman. Lucina however, dodged and struck with a forward-smash during his frame lag. He landed on the ground and teched the launch, but panicked slightly as Lucina jumped towards him from above. In his frenzy, he meant to use an up-smash, but ended up using a down-smash that did nothing as Lucina used a down-air that sent him straight up, and landed right into Lucina's up-smash. He was launched into the deathzone with a flash of red light that showed a minus one.   
  
    Dark Pit had also respawned by then, both him and Lucina went for Shulk who was at 62%. The timer was at 22 seconds, meaning if they could get a kill off of Shulk, they would at least be able to increase their win chance in Sudden Death. Robin also respawned and jumped off his platform to stop this from happening. 17 seconds remained on the clock. Shulk was also visibly trying to survive as long as he could. He did get caught by Dark Pit's arrows once, and was down-smashed by Lucina that put him at 94%, a potential killing percentage. Robin was also doing everything he could to keep his partner alive. He used a forward-air to push Lucina away, and shot an Arcthunder to keep Dark Pit from shooting more arrows.   
  
    "Just 9 more seconds!" Robin told the blond, casting an Arcfire to block the onslaught of arrows. Shulk nodded and activated a yellow symbol on his weapon. Lucina and Dark Pit chose that moment to go for a distraction tactic; Dark Pit ran up to Robin who shielded and grabbed him before swiftly throwing him the opposite direction as Lucina came in with a Shield Breaker at Shulk.   
  
    "Gotcha!" Lucina smirked.   
  
    "I see it......" A few frames before Lucina had landed with her Shield Breaker, Shulk held his blade next to his face and his eyes glowed blue.  As the Shield Breaker struck, Shulk dodged the exact place it would have landed, and appeared further back with a slash that launched the swordswoman away.   
  
    "What the-" Robin was equally as surprised to see someone dodge a Shield Breaker up close. "It was as if he knew it was going to be there....."  
  
    "5, 4, 3....." The timer was running out. Dark Pit, in his desperation, charged at Shulk with an Electroshock Arm. Shulk, who was still in lag was inevitably launched towards the screen and shouted, "Urgh!" But right before he could completely sink into the deathzone, the timer stopped the game with a "1, GAME!"

 

 

**

  
    "Phew, that was close." Shulk breathed out in relief as the timer shouted "GAME!" He and Robin appeared on a victory setting, which Shulk swung his sword onto his back saying, "I think I've gotten pretty good!"   
  
    The crowds cheered at the end of the match, with several names being chanted. "Shulk! Shulk! Shulk! Robin! Robin! Robin! Lucina! Lucina! Lucina! Dark Pit! Dark Pit! Dark Pit!" There was a noticeably lesser amount of volume for the other team, and Shulk was confused by the different treatment.   
  
    "LET'S GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR SMASHERS FOR GIVING US SUCH AN EPIC FIGHT!" The voice boomed. The applause followed, before the four fighters were teleported back to the previous room of Smashers.  
  
    They were immediately greeted by a group of others: a similar looking angel to Dark Pit but with white, a blue-haired pretty boy swordsman, a tall burly swordsman, a pink puffball (???), a kid with huge eyes and green garments, and someone who fit Robin's earlier description of his sister. "That was a great match, Pittoo!" The white-winged angel patted the dark angel roughly on the back.   
  
    "[I was amazed by your flawless teamwork; I would like to fight you sometime. By the way, my name is Marth.]" The pretty boy shook hands with all four of the fighters.   
  
    "Likewise. I'm Ike by the way." The tall burly swordsman introduced himself.   
  
    "[Cool!]" The pink puffball stared with awe.   
  
    "[How did you aim all those shots perfectly? Please tell me!]" The big-eyed kid pleaded.   
  
    The white-haired mage, who Shulk assumed to be Reflet, went over to Robin and gave him a smile. "Not bad Robin. You did pretty well." She praised, before going directly into a lecture. "Still, what was that poorly time Nosferatu? And you let yourself get punished for using your Levin Sword on the ground! Had it not been for your partner's skills to survive, you might've lost the match!"   
  
    Robin winced at the mistakes he made, and stood there listening to his sister's lecture.   
  
    Shulk felt for the guy. He remembered when Fiora would scold him for hours over doing something stupid or reckless. Those never ended well.   
  
    The voice cut in again, catching everyone's attention away from whatever they were doing. Robin secretly sighed in relief. "We have organized rooms for every person to stay in; everyone will get their own dorm, so do not feel worried about sharing rooms. We also have a special dorm for omegas, so they can rest assured. There will be a celebration party for the opening of the tournament later at 7:00 p.m. sharp. Please feel free to attend and meet more of your fellow Smashers. You are free to do or go anywhere you want as long as you stay on Smash property and until the curfew at 2:00 a.m."  
  
    Two portals to either the male or female dormitory appeared, with the small exception of a special dorm for omegas. Shulk felt anxious about walking into the portal to the omega dorms, letting other people know he was an omega. He got this feeling that trying to hide his status was a bad idea, but honestly, he wasn't thinking thinking straight from the fear of being revealed, and followed all the other alpha and beta males through the portal. Right before he slipped through the portal, he did notice Dark Pit and some other guys heading through the omega portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvis being in the Monado aftergame is GintaxAlvissforever's headcanon by the way.
> 
> I'm still in the deciding process for the other characters in who will be an alpha, beta, or omega. I would appreciate any suggestions in the comments. >.< I already have the ones who are part of pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of the future for people to try and guess at. Warnings of extremely cheesy content. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly long chapter. It's been really busy with all the testing in school lately. ;-;
> 
> Warning: CHEESY CONTENT UP AHEAD
> 
> Some important terms to remember:
> 
> I'm going to call Female Robin by the Japanese default name, Reflet. Hopefully that doesn't cause any confusions. This was an idea from Ryeaugla
> 
> Just pretend the DLC also joined Smash at the same time as the others.
> 
> I will imply some ships that I ship in this: Lucina/Dark Pit, Ike/Marth, and other ships to come
> 
> DI stands for Directional Influence by the way
> 
> Dialogue written in [ ] means it's spoken in some other language for Pokemon, Marth/Roy, Link/Toon Link, or Kirby.
> 
> ** means the character focus changes
> 
> Ugh, get me a cheese grater; Imma make some nachos.

 

 

> Shulk opened his eyes to be met by the sight of a luxurious six-story hotel-like building. He gaped at the different colors and structure of dorm. "Wow......"   
>    
>      "Nice place, isn't it?" Someone voiced his thoughts. Shulk turned to see Robin standing next to him.  
>    
>      "Yeah." Shulk looked up at the massive building. "In my world, there tons of large structures, and we basically run across the colossal bodies of two gods, but I've never quite seen structures built like these before.  
>    
>      Robin had heard something about Shulk not technically being a human and hailing from another world, and he guessed it was true. Most of the other Smashers already started heading up to their rooms after getting the room number from a random lot. "Shall we go get our room numbers as well?" Robin suggested.  
>    
>      "Sure." Shulk snapped out of his awe and followed the mage.  
>    
>      Shulk received Room C-16. He read the map to see it was on the third floor. "What room did you get? I got C-16."  
>    
>      Robin looked at his slip of paper. "I got C-07. Looks like we're on the same floor, but our rooms are kinda far apart."   
>    
>      Shulk felt a bit of sadness twinge at the separation. "Well, we can still visit each other."   
>    
>      Robin brightened at that. "Obviously!"   
>    
>      The two headed up to the third floor, chatting until Robin stopped at his room first. "See you at the party." Robin bid a temporary farewell which Shulk returned.   
>    
>      Shulk finally reached his room, and registered his voice on the voice lock before heading inside. The interior of his room, as to be expected, was much larger than any room he had ever stayed in. The bed was king-sized with a multitude of fluffy pillows arranged on it, there was some sort of desk study with paper and writing utensils of all sorts, a tall empty bookshelf, and a polished marble wardrobe with all his different sets of clothes already folded neatly and set. The bathroom didn't disappoint either; the tub was large enough to fit 3 people, possibly even 4. Next to the sink, there was a stack of folded towels of all sizes, as well as multiple hair and body products. "This is.... amazing." He breathed. "I wonder how much money was spent on this....."  
>        
>      He yawned, realizing how tired he was after the battle. He check the clock which read, '5:47' and placed the Monado against the wall. Kicking off his shoes, he launched himself onto the bouncy bed, and hummed at how soft the mattress and pillows were. Figuring out how to use the alarm for the clock, he set the alarm to 6:45 to give himself some time to prepare for the party. He had felt extremely nervous before, but winning a match and making a new friend helped him feel more comfortable. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>   
>      Alvis manifested next to the sleeping Monado Boy, and slowly caressed the blond's hair. "Sleep well, my friend." He mumbled softly, casting a simple suppression spell to hide Shulk's scent so he wouldn't be found out. Shulk was never aware of it, but Alvis always secretly casted a spell to help hide Shulk's status as an omega. This was actually the first time that Alvis ever had an omega as the Wielder of the Monado, even if Zanza had something to do with that. At first, he had told himself that it was as his job to protect the Heir of the Monado, but slowly over the months, Alvis registered a different emotion as he casted the spell each night. "Is this what living beings call a desire to protect someone close to you?" He wondered aloud, before going back to slumber in the Monado.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>     Contrary to what Alvis had said, he could not actually protect Shulk from his dreams. Shulk was used to seeing nightmares as warnings of the future. The first vision was disturbing; he was pinned down by a dark figure and had his clothes forcefully ripped off. He flailed around in anger and embarrassment, but was swiftly stabbed in the chest, exactly where Dickson had shot him before.  
>        
>      He saw one instance of Robin being surrounded by a black aura, and an insane laugh as he shot people down with his black flames, one by one.
> 
>     Another vision showed himself glowing with a godly aura, and he stared forward lifelessly with glowing blue eyes.
> 
>     The rest of the visions were a blur; the Smash dome being burned down and choruses of screams following, the blackness swallowing everything, turning everything to a dark void, and some of the Smashers being petrified before fading into the abyss.
> 
>     The last vision he saw, entailed the Robin with a black aura below him, shrieking with delight as he was struck down by light spears Shulk summoned. __"Such a rebellious pet."__
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Shulk awoke in a cold sweat. He panted and looked at the clock. 6:43. Two minutes before he planned to wake up. He shook his head to try ease the nausea. "That....... What was that......?"
> 
>     "Shulk?" Alvis physically appeared, carefully watching the panicked Monado Boy. "What's wrong?"
> 
>     The blond looked at the silver haired seer. "It's......nothing. Just some usual visions about not being able to defeat Zanza or losing my friends." Shulk forced a weak smile.
> 
>     Being a companion next to Shulk for a long time meant that he could tell when the Homs was lying. "Is that so." He decided not to pry, but he would go find out what Shulk saw later. "If you don't feel well, I would advise you stay here instead of going to the party." 
> 
>     "No, I'm fine." Shulk denied. "This isn't enough to bother me. I'm fine." He repeated, which made the silver haired seer slightly more concerned. "I'll just go, I guess, wash my face." He headed towards the bathroom, and splashed some water onto his face. The cool water felt nice, and Shulk felt slightly more calm. He studied his reflection in the mirror. He didn't have glowing blue eyes, much to his relief, and besides the messy locks and water droplets streaking down his face, nothing was different. "It's just a stupid dream." He muttered to himself; even though he knew better. His visions were always accurate. "It won't happen."
> 
>     Shulk quickly brushed his hair into a less disheveled mess, and adjusted his jacket and shorts. The announcer never said they had to wear anything fancy, which Shulk was glad for, since he didn't own any fancy clothing. On Bionis, the same clothes were worn for everything; except for some ancient rituals or ceremonies here and there, but Shulk wouldn't have had anything to wear. He debated whether to bring the Monado with him, before grabbing the hilt and adjusting it on his back. The time read, '6:54'. "Okay, I'm all set."
> 
>     He opened the door and locked it before trotting down the hallway, and ran into a few other Smashers. "[Shulk, you're going on time too?]" Marth asked. Marth was with two people that Shulk recognized. Ike and surprisingly Lucina stood behind Marth, giving their greetings. 
> 
>     "Nice match before." Lucina seemed totally different from what he initially thought of her. She had a slight smirk on her face and Ike was looking anywhere but her eyes. 
> 
>     "Hey." Ike greeted deeply and inched away from Lucina. 
> 
>     "Wait, isn't everyone else going on time too?" Shulk questioned. 
> 
>     Marth shook his head. "[Some people take a lot more time than they should need to get ready.]" 
> 
>     "Says the person who literally started getting ready an hour before the party." Ike muttered which earned him a glare from Lucina. 
> 
>     "I see. Does that include Robin?" Shulk asked. 
> 
>     "Yeah." Lucina confirmed. "He was still in front of his mirror, saying something about impressing some omegas while smoothing his hair out." 
> 
>     Shulk felt this pang of jealousy at those words. _Is Robin a playboy? Does that mean...?_ He cut off his thoughts. Did he just get jealous about finding out that Robin wanted to pick up some omegas? _Ugh, I'm stupid! It's not like I care or anything! Plus he doesn't even know that I'm an omega....._  "Ha ha. I never thought he would be the type to do that." 
> 
>     "I know, right?" Lucina agreed with him. "When I first met him, he thought I was an omega because I'm female, and I immediately showed him that I am very much so a strong alpha." She scoffed at the memory. "You don't really see female alphas often; even less male omegas." Shulk almost flinched at the mention of "male omegas," but he managed to keep face. 
> 
>     "Yeah."
> 
>     Marth waved his hand in front of their faces to get their attention. "[Hello? The party's almost about to start and we're still standing here.]" He reminded them. 
> 
>     "Oh, yeah." The three followed Marth to the party site. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>     After seeing the gigantic dome and massive dormitory, one would think that there was nothing else to be surprised by. The setting for the celebration was almost overdone; dozens of white-cloth covered tables with all the dishes imaginable from every world, waiters and waitresses holding beverages on their silver trays.. An open room dance floor on the side, and even a stage with a hired band to play some songs. There was also a DJ in the corner, with a small bar for people of age to enjoy themselves at. At the very edge of the dance floor, there was a game room with arcade games and some more mature games. 
> 
>     Shulk balked at the sight of such luxury along with Lucina, while Marth and Ike just leisurely sauntered towards the entrance. There were already several people here partying their hearts out. He noticed the Mushroom Kingdom group eating and dancing while singing to a certain song being played by the band. "Hey! Are you guys going to just stand there all day or what?" Ike called back to the two newcomers. 
> 
>     "C-coming!" Shulk and Lucina quickly caught up to the other swordsmen. They closely walked behind the two, while still taking in all the party around them.  
> 
>     "[Feel free to take or ask for anything you want; this party is especially for us Smashers after all.]" Marth told them while gracefully taking a glass of purified water. Ike followed his example by grabbing a large plate of beef steaks, which he ate entire slices at a time. 
> 
>     Shulk watched Lucina eye some of the pastries, before deciding to get something for himself. He started with a simple glass of punch, and savored the sweet liquid while studying all the Smashers at the party. A few more Smashers had entered the party, including Pit and Dark Pit with their goddess Palutena, apparently the legendary Hero of Time and Princess Zelda, plus the kid with huge eyes. Come to think of it, the kid looked an awful lot like Link; was he the rumored Toon Link? The infamous bounty hunter Samus Aran was out of her suit for the party, and to say people were attracted by her would be an understatement. She didn't seem to care though, she was too busy cuddling Pikachu (Shulk knew who that was) to pay attention to the smitten glances. Those were the only people Shulk really recognized. "I wonder where Robin is....." Shulk asked absently before being poked in the back. He quickly jumped around to see the sudden attacker, and was met with a heart-skipping sight. 
> 
>     "Miss me?? Robin grinned while keeping his chin up high, giving him an arrogant feel that Shulk would not say looked bad on the tactician. His hair was even calmer than when Shulk first met him; it wasn't slicked back, but it almost could be. His cloak was exchanged for a lighter jerkin, and he had trousers that were slightly less loose than his normal ones. The boots stayed the same, but what caught Shulk's eye the most was his eyes. Robin was definitely decent looking, and wasn't a pretty boy like Marth or super handsome like Link, but something about his eyes. They were full of intelligence and curiosity, while also having a twinkle of mischief and voyeurism. 
> 
>     "N-no." Shulk almost kicked himself for stuttering. "I was just thinking of how long you were taking; it's abnormal." 
> 
>     Robin huffed. "Well, some people just want to look better, like me." He explained. 
> 
>     "Sure, whatever you say." Shulk snorted. "And you still look handsome normally anyway." He added that last part as a whisper. 
> 
>     "Hmm? Did you say something?" Robin questioned to which Shulk rapidly shook his head. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>   
>     "Dense as always, Robin." Reflet giggled secretly, while watching the scene unfold. "Seems like Shulk is equally as dense. Hmm...... this'll definitely be difficult to match. Plus, I think Shulk's a beta; not that that'll stop true love, hehehehe........." Reflet snuck up on her brother and grabbed his right ear. 
> 
>     "Reflet?! What the- ow!" Robin protested greatly and tried to pull himself out of Reflet's iron grip with no avail.
> 
>     Reflet kindly bowed to the blond swordsman, while keeping a grip on her brother's ear. "Sorry for having to deal with my stupid brother. I'm Reflet, his older sister. Nice to meet you, Shulk." 
> 
>     "L-likewise." Shulk stammered. 
> 
>     "Can you let go of my ear already?!" Robin pleaded. "I want to go tour the party with Shulk." And his eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Shulk didn't seem to notice the implication behind the words however. Reflet barely stifled another laugh as her brother flushed a few shades of red. "I mean, why don't we party together?" He quickly added.
> 
>     "Ok." Shulk nodded. "I think that sounds better than exploring the party alone."
> 
>     "Agreed." Reflet finally let go of her brother's ear, and watched him rub it with care. "Well, let's go, shall we?" She started pushing Shulk forward and glanced at her brother. "Hurry up Robin! We don't have all day!"
> 
>     "Yeah, yeah." Robin grumbled while jogging to catch up.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>     Robin didn't usually dislike his sister despite her antics, but this was one of those moments where he couldn't find it in himself to forgive her. He wanted to have a night alone just with Shulk; a fellow thinker and friend who he could talk to as himself. Reflet was not helping with her presence. She led the two of them around the party, humming while observing all the details around her. He took a deep sigh. "Just my luck." Robin complained quietly. "I swear, Reflet is out to ruin my life sometimes." 
> 
>     "So," Shulk interrupted his complaints. "I don't mean to pry, but can you tell me about your world? I've only seen Bionis and Mechonis my whole life, so I don't know much about your worlds or customs."
> 
>     "Sure." Robin had no qualms about describing his world. "In our world, there are multiple kingdoms with different rulers, and I'm with the kingdom of Ylisse as the army's tactician and advisor along with Reflet." 
> 
>     "That sounds amazing! I always knew you were great, but that's amazing!" Shulk praised with awe. 
> 
>     Robin blushed while rustling the back of his hair. "Well, compared to Reflet, I'm still the more inexperienced and less skilled tactician." He cleared his throat, and continued with his description. "All of the kingdoms are on one large continent; a very large piece of land surrounded by an ocean that we have yet to explore. 
> 
>     "Hmm...... your world sounds much different than mine." Shulk concluded. "I think it's similar to the world before Bionis and Mechonis that Alvis mentioned."
> 
>     "Alvis? Who's that?" Robin questioned at the new name. 
> 
>     "Oh, he's a friend from my world." Shulk explained.
> 
>     "I see." Robin felt relieved. This Alvis person sounded like a knowledgeable person that Shulk knew well. "What about your world? I've heard that you live in a completely different world from ours." 
> 
>     Shulk's expression wavered slightly. Robin caught that before Shulk spoke. "Well, as you heard before, we live on the bodies of two massive titans that had fought until they faded away and left the husks of their corpses. I along with my friends live at the bottom part of the Bionis' leg called Colony 9. There are 4 main species in the world. My people, the Homs, who apparently are similar to 'humans. The High Entia, a race that looks similar to us Homs, but they have a better control over ether and have wings on their head. Ether, by the way, is the energy of the world, and the basic building block of life on Bionis and Mechonis. Moving on, there are the Nopon, which you've seen before: Riki is a Nopon that helps me in my final Smash. He's also really fluffy."
> 
>     "Ah, that guy." Robin remembered seeing a ball of fluff in Shulk's promotional video. "I thought he was a pet or something."
> 
>     Shulk laughed when he said that. "I'll be sure to tell Riki about that later. There's one more species in our world besides the normal wildlife. The Mechon; a race of intelligent machines that have managed to settle down with the rest of the us. Unlike most life on Bionis, Mechon don't run on ether, unless........" Shulk trailed off.
> 
>     "Oh, it's ok, you don't have to tell me everything." Robin took the hint and tried to change the subject. "Uh....... Tell me more about yourself." 
> 
>     "Oh.... Alright." Shulk awkwardly cleared his throat. "I guess I'm more of a mechanic, and I like to build and fix machines. I currently help out with the reconstruction of Colony 9 and 6 after a new universe was created." He scratched the back of his head. "I actually don't enjoy physical fighting and labor that much. I used to be really weak and frail, and my friends would have to protect me all the time; but now it's different. I've become much stronger to protect those I care about." 
> 
>     Robin was surprised to hear that the decently built Monado Boy was once a weak frail boy, but smiled at the obvious care and concern for his friends. "You definitely are strong, you've proved it by making your way here." Robin held up his palm to the moon. "And I must become stronger through Smash as well, to protect everyone." 
> 
>     "What are you doing, trying so hard to look cool?" Reflet interrupted the moment. "You're such a slowpoke, hurry up and grab something to eat or drink already." She pointed towards the platters full of sandwiches and pitchers holding gallons of fruit punch while munching on some chips. 
> 
>     "Yeah." Robin ignored his sister's jabs, and moved over to get a ham sandwich. He took a single bite, and his eyes lit up. "Whoa! This is amazing! But how? It's just a sandwich!" Robin exclaimed. He had never tasted a sandwich this delicious in his entire life, even at the castle. The ham was succulent and tender, the lettuce crisp and fresh, the tomato sour yet sweet, the cheese being slightly creamy but not too strong, and the bread was toasted to a crunchy perfection. He quickly finished the rest of the sandwich, before grabbing two more.
> 
>     "Slow down!" Shulk patted his friend on the back when he nearly choked. "It's not like the food is going anywhere!" 
> 
>     "He always was a glutton." Reflet pointed out. "He's usually pretty alert during meal times, but when he gets to eat in peace, he devours everything in front of him." 
> 
>     "Shush! I don't eat that much!" Robin protested after managing to swallow his food. "Plus, this is really good food!" 
> 
>     "You're right, this is really good." Shulk commented as he also took a sandwich. "I've never tasted meat like this before on Bionis; what kind of meat is this?" He asked Robin.
> 
>     "Pork, or also known as ham." Robin replied. 
> 
>     "Ham? Never heard of that before." Shulk studied the meat in the sandwich. "Is that something from your world?"
> 
>     "Uh........." Robin didn't know how to answer that. "Well, it's kinda something that humans have, and is almost everywhere." 
> 
>     "I see. I guess I'll bring some to Fiora and Reyn to try. You said this 'pork' is common, no?" Shulk took another bite. 
> 
>     "Yeah, you should be able to get it pretty easily from the other world vendors." Robin noticed a crowd gathering at the stage. "Is something going on over there?" 
> 
>     "ARE YOU READY TO PARTY HARD, SMASHERS? CUZ I THINK WE SHOULD TURN UP THE VOLUME!" A gloved hand similar to Master Hand appeared. However, this hand looked much more erratic, the fingers constantly moving around. Crazy Hand, the second superviser of the Smash Tournament. "MISS ME? I WASN'T ABLE TO DO MUCH LAST TOURNAMENT, BUT THIS TIME I'M BACK WITH MORE SURPRISES!" He made a gigantic speaker appear from the stage. "LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT, SHALL WE?" And many cheered at the suggestion as the speakers immediately started blaring out some heavy metal.
> 
>     Robin groaned at the loud music. He preferred the calm dancing music that was being played before. "Sorry guys," he said to Shulk and Reflet. "I'm gonna go outside the party to get some fresh air." He waved to them before heading off. 
> 
>     "I'll go with you!" Shulk followed him. Reflet snickered behind their backs muttering something about 'love birds.' 
> 
>     Robin sighed into the crisp night air. He stood at the peer of the garden, staring out into the vast ocean below. The Smash Tournament was held on a special island in the center of all the different worlds. "There's so many stars......." Back in Ylisse, the sky was also covered with a curtain of stars at night, giving Robin a sense of peace. No matter where he went, the stars always looked the same.
> 
>     "Yeah. It reminds me a lot of my home." Shulk commented next to him. 
> 
>     Robin almost forgot that Shulk came with him. "I guess the stars are the same for everyone. To let us remember that we are all connected in a way, even if we don't look or think the same." 
> 
>     "I think so too." Shulk agreed before gazing at the sky once more. "Hey Robin, I want to ask you something."
> 
>     Robin raised an eyebrow at that. "What? I'm all ears."
> 
>     "Well, what kind of person would you say is a good person?" Shulk asked him.
> 
>     "A good person?" Robin echoed. "What do you mean by 'good person'?"   
>        
>      Shulk shrugged. "Like a person that you would like. Or someone you think that everyone would gather around."
> 
>     "Hmm....." Robin placed his hand under his chin, thinking about the question he was given. "In my opinion, I think people are all different, and I think that's a good thing." Noticing Shulk's bewildered expression, he continued. "Obviously there are those in the world who are natural leaders and easily attract people, but I find everyone to have their own sense of charm when they be themselves. To me, it's not about who is the best person, appearance, or gender, but about who you are." 
> 
>     Shulk considered that for a moment before nodding. "I see what you mean. Yeah, that does make sense." 
> 
>     "What about you?" Robin turned to the Monado wielder. "What are the qualities that make up a good person to you?" 
> 
>     "I....."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>       
>     Shulk was always more of an observant person. He did take charge when he needed to and jumped into battle without hesitation if his friends were involved, but he would notice the little things that most missed; landmarks that he passed, small areas that he could find the items he needed, or even the hidden tones behind others when they spoke. He always tried to judge other people sparingly, as he knew that every person could have different reasons for being the way they are.  
>       
>     When Robin re-asked his own question, Shulk didn't know how to answer. He found people to have the power to change their destinies, and could talk with them to know their problems or affinity with others, but he never really tried to form the image of a 'good person.' His friends were good people, but he wasn't sure how to exactly describe what made them better than others to him. "I....... feel that a good person is someone that understands other people and treats everyone fairly. Someone that others know they can rely on if the time comes, even if they have some shortcomings." 
> 
>     "You seem like a good person." Robin concluded. 
> 
>     "What?" Shulk was surprised to hear that from someone he had barely met a few hours ago. "Are you sure about that?"
> 
>     Robin quickly started waving his hands furiously while shaking his head. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" Then he winced again at the realization of what he said. "I meant that you seem like a nice person, and that you look like you understand other people really well. I admire that as a tactician, seeing as being able to understand your people is very important."
> 
>     "Oh, I see. Thanks." Shulk took the compliment as a sign that maybe he could try to understand the white-haired tactician. He definitely wanted to be friends with a fellow thinker that understood the values in different people. "I think you're also a nice person. You always try to understand others, and that sometimes also helps them." 
> 
>     "I guess that is true." Robin awkwardly turned away, face red. Shulk noticed this.
> 
>     "Are you okay, Robin?" He asked, concerned. "Your face is completely red; are you running a fever? It is a bit chilly out here; maybe you should go back to your room to rest." The Homs then tried to take Robin's temperature on his forehead, and the latter immediately backed away at the sudden close proximity.
> 
>     "I-I'm fine." Robin stuttered. "I'm just feeling a bit warm, that's all."
> 
>     "If you say so......" Shulk said, dubious. "But it's still better to stay safe. Here." Shulk took off his vest and covered Robin's body with it. "You can hold onto it, I have the same jacket in my closet."
> 
>     "T-thanks." Shulk watched Robin clutch the sides of the jacket. _Guess he's really cold._ "I-I think they're playing some different music now; let's get back to the party, shall we?"
> 
>     "Ok, but don't push yourself." Shulk lead the tactician by the hand back to the party. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
>  
> 
>     Their arrival was noticed by their friends. "There you guys are, I was wondering where you were. You missed Ike being dragged on stage by Roy and Marth." Reflet commented.
> 
>     "Wait, what?" Shulk tried to imagine the burly swordsman being dragged onto the stage while protesting and failed at making the image. 
> 
>     "He's over there right now, escaping life." Lucina pointed to a table where Ike was trying to stuff himself under the tablecloth but failing due to his physique. Roy and Marth were trying to drag the poor guy out and kept telling him it was alright.
> 
>     "Shulk! I was looking everywhere for you!" Shulk turned towards the familiar voice. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt in the match?"
> 
>     "Dunban!" He was going to find his mentor after he was separated into the Smashers' room. "I'm alright, but what about you? I wasn't sure what had happened to you since you are technically a support character in the tournament." He looked around. "And where's Riki?"
> 
>     "Oh....." Dunban also seemed to realize the fluffy Heropon wasn't here. "He was right behind me a few minutes ago, where did he go?" He scanned the area for a furball before noticing the Nopon happily scarfing down dishes of food at a nearby table. "Riki! I told you to stay close!" 
> 
>     Riki faced him with a pasta sauce mustache. "But Riki is hungry! Riki could not wait to eat food!" Dunban sighed as the Nopon went back to eating everything in front of him.
> 
>     "Well it's good to see someone isn't bothered by the fears of the world." Shulk mused. "You should loosen up a bit, everyone here is friendly after all."
> 
>     "I guess....." Dunban's shoulders relaxed. 
> 
>     "Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" Reflet's eyes widened as she focused on the ball of fluff scarfing down plates. "Its. So. Cute!!!!!!!" She practically leapt onto the poor Nopon, who squirmed with protest at the cuddling. 
> 
>     "What is this?! Riki not like being crushed by Hom-Hom!" Riki cried. Everyone else laughed at the scene. Riki struggled as Reflet squeezed the Nopon even more. "Friends! Help Riki!" He reached out to Shulk and Dunban, who were also shaking with effort to hold their laughter. 
> 
>     "I feel bad for him." Robin shakily told Shulk. "Reflet has a great fondness for cute and fluffy things, and she usually doesn't let them go for quite a while. Your furry friend might have to go back to Reflet's room." 
> 
>     "What do you mean?!" Reflet pouted at 'I feel bad for him.' "I only plan to hug him for a little bit!" 
> 
>     "Uh-huh." Robin sarcastically nodded, watching his twin tighten her hold even more. "Hey Chrom! Can you get my sister off of my friend's friend?" He called out to the Exalt, who he just noticed walking by.
> 
>     "Robin? What do you mean- Oh." Then he saw the scene of Reflet squeezing the life out of Riki, and no further questions were asked. He immediately went over to Reflet to distract her with anything but the Nopon in her arms.
> 
>     "How about we go check out the arcade center? I saw a few games that involve some thinking, and I think you would enjoy them. In fact, how about we bet the snacks we buy next time we visit the shop? Whoever wins makes the loser buy all the snacks that they want with their own money." That did the trick. Reflet dropped the Nopon in excitement at an intellectual challenge, and giddily followed the Exalt to the game room.
> 
>     "Chrom...... What a noble sacrifice." Robin shed a tear and wiped it away with a handkerchief. Chrom looked back with a thumbs up and a pained expression as they reached the arcade section. "We'll never forget you!" He yelled to the Exalt. 
> 
>     "What was that all about?" Shulk inquired.
> 
>     "Just pray for my friend Chrom. Just pray." Robin answered. There was a moment of silence before Riki broke it.
> 
>     "Riki is free from Hom-Hom! Riki no like white-hair Hom-Hom....." 
> 
>     "Riki, they're not Homs, remember? They're humans." Shulk corrected. Riki was puzzled at the word 'humans.'
> 
>     "But they look like Hom-Homs." He insisted. "Unless they Hom-Homs in disguise?!" Riki concluded. "Humans weird, look like Hom-Homs!" Shulk then gave up on trying to correct the Nopon. 
> 
>     "Sorry about that." Shulk apologized to the Fire Emblem group. 
> 
>     "[It's fine.]" Marth told him. "[It's the same with us anyway; not to be rude or anything.]"
> 
>     "No offense taken." Dunban assured him. "After all, we are the newbies of the tournament. It'll take awhile to get used to."
> 
>     "[Hey guys!]" Roy called to them. "[Help us get Ike out from this table! He's been there so long that he's stuck!]" 
> 
>     They immediately went over to help. With a few pushes from behind and some limb pulling, they finally managed to get the Radiant Hero out, minus a few yelps and grunts of pain when they pulled too hard. "I'm officially done for the night." Ike declared, as he charged back to his room despite Marth and Roy's protests.
> 
>     "[He's always been the shy one out of all of us ever since Brawl.]" Marth sighed, and Roy agreed with a similar sigh. 
> 
>     "Well you guys kinda did drag the guy out in front of a bunch of people against his will." Robin pointed out. "And also- Hey!" He was cut-off by Riki attempting to cast some spells with the tactician's tomes. "Those aren't for playing around!" Robin lectured as he tried to grab the tomes out of Riki's hand-like ears. Riki, who thought this was some sort of way of initiating a game of chase, proceeded to run away with the tomes, and Robin was forced to chase him. 
> 
>     "Human no can catch Riki! Riki too fast for human!" Riki darted around as Robin desperately chased him around the area, bumping into a few people and causing a little more mischief than one would have thought. 
> 
>     "Sorry!" Robin quickly yelled an apology to Link, who he had bumped into, sending the Hero of Time sprawling into a stack of carefully placed wine glasses.
> 
>     The glasses crashed down at the sudden shift in position, none of them breaking thanks to Master Hand using impact resistant glass, but the damage was done. The unfortunate group of people behind the now falling tower of wine glasses was none other than the Mario group. Somehow when the wine spilled out of the glasses, a few of the Mario group managed to consume some and were instantly acting loopy. Blame Crazy Hand for slipping in a very strong brand of wine into the party, but that was only the beginning of the disaster. Peach started drunkenly walking towards Luigi and started mumbling about how Luigi shouldn't look down on himself that much. Mario and Bowser started to fight in the background, with Bowser Jr. and his Koopalings shouting for either side. The cheering caught the attention of the other Smashers, who made their way over to see what the fuss was all about, and ended up inhaling the scent of the wine. All of the younger Smashers and some lighter drinkers also became drunk, and the party site...... looked like the end of a war. Pieces of pastry all over the floor, ripped and stained tablecloths barely hanging from tables, and some drunken Smashers ended up grabbing other Smashers while making drunken confessions. 
> 
>     "Oops! It seems that I shouldn't have brought that exotic wine from aliens." Crazy Hand surveyed the damage, before turning to his brother. "Well, it could have been worse; everything is repairable and nobody is hurt."
> 
>     Master Hand sighed in frustration at his brother's antics. "I knew something like this would happen when you requested to make the menu. Be glad that no one was hurt; for if there was, you wouldn't be standing here in one piece........." He swiftly headed towards the sober Smashers. "Forgive me, Smashers, for my brother's stupidity has ruined this night. As you know, some of the others are currently drunk and unable to properly make it back to their rooms. I shall teleport them back to their rooms, so do not fear for their safety; they are completely safe." He told them, and with snap of the gloved fingers, the drunk Smashers dissipated into thin air and presumably back in their rooms. "As an apology, I will also send you all back to your rooms. Remember to be at the stadium at 8:30 a.m. Breakfast starts at 7:30 a.m. Please feel free to use any extra time before the tournament to your leisure." Then with another snap of the fingers, the rest of the Smashers were teleported to their respective rooms.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------
> 
>   
>     "I'm beat!" Shulk declared as he launched himself into his fluffy bed. He had placed the Monado against the wall and it glowed with a light blue hue as Alvis manifested. Shulk turned to the silver-haired seer. "Did you have fun too, Alvis?" 
> 
>     "Yes, I believe I did enjoy myself at the party. I saw many different people with all sorts of different powers residing inside of them. A few of them did intrigue me however."
> 
>     "Really?" Shulk was curious to hear about something that Alvis took interest in. "Who was it?"
> 
>     The seer's eyebrows creased a bit, thinking. "I believe one of them was the green-haired Goddess of Light, Palutena. I am surprised to see a god of all people in this tournament, but it seems she has limited many of her powers to fight. It is almost unheard of for a divine being to lower themselves to the level of a mere mortal, and her reasons perk my interest." 
> 
>     "She seems like a nice person though. I didn't expect that." Shulk admitted, recalling the goddess happily chatting with some of the more mysterious Smashers. 
> 
>     "It also seems the organizers of the tournament, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are somewhat of divine power as well." Alvis caressed his chin, taking a seat on the fluffy bed beside Shulk. "They are able to recreate areas and sometimes even change the structure of it. They can also travel across different worlds; that is how they bring all the fighters here. To think there would be such beings outside of our world, it is absolutely astounding." 
> 
>     Shulk internally groaned as he recognized that tone. The tone that Alvis used when he was about to go into a full hour talk about his observations and opinions on them. Usually Shulk listened to most of the stuff because he respected Alvis and some of the information was interesting, but he was too tired to think right now. Shulk eventually tuned out Alvis to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and discarded some of his clothing for a lighter version. He also popped open a bottle of suppression pills that Sharla gave him before he left. He took two of the pills before washing them down with a glass of water, and settled himself in the king-sized bed. "'Night, Alvis." 
> 
>     "Good night, Shulk." Alvis then dissipated into ether particles and went back into the Monado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give some feedback if you find anything out of place or improvable with my writing. All comments are appreciated!
> 
> Cheesy nachos are delish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brackets revealed, official tournament starts, and time to build Support and Affinity.
> 
> Some important terms to remember:
> 
> I'm going to call Female Robin by the Japanese default name, Reflet. Hopefully that doesn't cause any confusions. This was an idea from Ryeaugla
> 
> Just pretend the DLC also joined Smash at the same time as the others.
> 
> I will imply some ships that I ship in this: Lucina/Dark Pit, Ike/Marth, and other ships to come
> 
> DI stands for Directional Influence by the way
> 
> Dialogue written in [ ] means it's spoken in some other language for Pokemon, Marth/Roy, Link/Toon Link, or Kirby.
> 
> ** means the character focus changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My free time is being cut down mercilessly by the upcoming threat of finals. T-T
> 
> Sorry for the slow update, a lack of time and abundance of information has greatly affected my motivation. My updates will probably keep to half a month to a whole month.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Ring! Ring! Ring!"   
  
    "Whoa!" Robin immediately jumped up at the sudden alarm disrupting his dreams, but milliseconds later, he realized something. He was dangerously dangling over the edge of his bed.  _THUMP!_ He tumbled onto the carpet and yelped at the impact. "Ow....." He rubbed his bruised arm painfully. "That is not how I wanted to wake up in the morning......"  
  
     He re-orientated himself with his current situation.  _It's 7:15, I've got 15 minutes before breakfast time. My robe is....._ He looked over to see his favorite robe still hanging where he left it before the party. "Aha!" He quickly slipped it on before making to the bathroom.   
  
    "Ugh, this is gonna be a pain to deal with." Robin muttered as he viewed his messy bedhead reflection. He grabbed his comb and brush, then proceeded to lightly dampened his hair in attempt to calm the mess. Deeming his hair passable, he washed his face and brushed his teeth, when all of a sudden there was frantic knocking on his door.  
  
    "Who is it?" He called to the door.   
  
    "It's me, Ike." A deep voice answered. "Can I come in?"   
  
    "Yeah sure. Wait a sec." Robin dried his face and unlocked the door. Ike stood there with his massive form, already dressed fully equipped. Ike had said he was a beta, but Robin seriously doubted that. With his muscular build, anyone would have thought he was an alpha, but guess the world is a big place.  
  
    "Sorry to bother you before the tournament opens, but can you do me a favor?" Ike cut straight to the point.  
  
    "A favor? From me?" Robin inquired, and Ike nodded.  
  
    "It's something only you can do." Ike started. "You see, Marth bought me some communication device called a phone before we got here, but I kinda rested Ragnell on it by accident and it broke........" Ike coughed and presented a small phone that was snapped in half. "I was wondering since you're smart and all, maybe you would be able to fix it? And don't get me wrong, I actually do think you're really smart, winning so many battles in your time."   
  
    Robin sighed at his friend. "I don't know if I can." He watched Ike's hope wither away and explained, "I mean, I am smart, but this area is beyond my field of knowledge. Maybe if you asked someone good with machines like Samus or Fox, or even Falco if he's nice enough."   
  
    "Yeah, okay." Ike then stood up and got ready to leave. "Thanks for the advice though. I almost forgot that some of the others use machines really well."   
  
    "Your welcome. I'm pretty sure it'll be an easy fix for them anyway, so they probably won't turn you down." Robin also followed Ike out the door, and locked it. "I was about to head out anyway; guess I'll go with you." The two made their way down the halls where they ran into Shulk just before he was about to leave.   
  
    Shulk noticed the two Fire Emblem warriors and nodded to them. "Morning, Ike, Robin." They returned the greeting and Shulk asked, "Ike, are you feeling alright? Your face seems a bit more upset than usual."  
  
    "Oh, it's nothing." Ike told him, to which Robin added,  
  
    "Ike just broke the phone he got from Marth and he really wants to get it repaired before Marth finds out." Robin tried to ignore the embarrassed glare coming from Ike.  
  
    "A phone?" Shulk repeated. "If he broke a phone, you can give it to me; I'm pretty good with mechanical stuff, I even build and take apart stuff in my spare time."   
      
    "Really?!" Ike exclaimed. "Can you get it fixed before tonight? I think Marth wanted to try out texting tonight on the phone, and I don't want him to find out I broke it a few hours after he bought it for me."  
  
    "Most likely. I only need to replace some of the frame that you broke, nothing major was broken and the parts are easily obtainable in the Commercial Distr- I mean market area." Shulk studied the damaged phone Ike gave him. "I'll do that after Master Hand briefs everyone about the rules and decides the brackets."  
  
    "Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" Ike sighed in relief. "Now I just gotta hope Marth doesn't ask where it is later......"  
  
    "You should be fine." Robin reassured him. "Today is all about the fighting after all. I don't think Marth will have enough time to ask about it."

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

    But that's exactly what he did. At the breakfast table, they met up with Marth, Roy, Lucina, and Reflet. They also noticed the newest Fire Emblem fighters; the dragon twins, Kamui and Corrin sitting next to them as well. "Morning, you guys are just in time. Wario is about to finish the bacon, so you might want to get there before him if you want some." Lucina pointed to Wario who was zooming through the protein section, grabbing all the meat possible, minus a few more Eastern style cuisines, which he claimed were 'weird.' Ike's eyes sharpened like a cat when he saw Wario scrutinizing all the food. He dashed, or sped-walk to the protein section, and grabbed the rest of the bacon before Wario reached it.

    "Hope he grabs enough for some of us." Robin commented as he strolled forward to grab a plate. He grabbed a plain bagel, as well as a handful of blueberries and a hard-boiled egg. It wouldn't do well to eat an unhealthy breakfast before a fight. He also grabbed a cup of coffee, which he was ashamed to admit that he added a few spoons of sugar and cream. He still couldn't understand how Reflet could directly drink her coffee black; the bitterness always made him gag. When he arrived back at the table everyone else was sitting at, he noticed Kamui poking at his scrambled eggs as if they were going to suddenly sprout eyes and teeth. "What's wrong? It's not like the eggs are going to jump at you." 

    Kamui sighed. "It's just...... I've never really liked Nohrian foods that much. My twin sister decided to switch plates with me, deciding she wanted some Hoshidan style breakfast." The dragon prince sighed.

    "I get how you feel." Robin sympathized. "My sister Reflet also likes making a mess of everything, and she almost never takes no for an answer." 

    "I know, right?" Kamui agreed with him. "Corrin used to drag me around Castle Shirasagi all the time, and forced me to play dress-up with her and my other sisters." Robin noticed him shuddering at the memory.

    "You have a lot of siblings, huh?" Robin remembered the other's reveal trailer. "Two siblings of corresponding ages in both kingdoms."

    "Yeah. My older brothers, Xander and Ryoma are both strong and compassionate rulers; they helped rebuild both Nohr and Hoshido after the war. My older sisters, Hinoka and Camilla are also really strong; they care for everyone a lot, and everyone looks up to them. My younger brothers, Takumi and Leo, are very smart and also skilled in battle, but they have much to learn, and they're a bit immature. Finally, my younger sisters, Elise and Sakura, are some of the kindest people I've ever known. They are always cheerful and love talking to people." Kamui explained, with a faraway look of reminiscence. "I miss them a bit, but I don't regret choosing to come to Smash either. I want to test my strength in this tournament, to show how strong I've become to my family." 

    "Family......" Robin enjoyed his current life. To be able to talk and fight alongside his friends and sister, to be in command of the great Ylissean army, and most importantly, to be himself and live life to the fullest everyday. He did however, always find the missing chunk of memory that he lost to be concerning. Besides Reflet and that monstrosity known as his father, he had no hints to his past life. Not even where he lived, nor who his mother was. It was, in truth, scary to think he might have been a different person before he met Chrom. What if, one day, he remembered his past life and ended up abandoning his friends? But from another point of view, the curiosity of knowing his past self pulled at his fears, egging him on to find out. "Perhaps I should have asked Validar more about myself......" Robin didn't want to think of that horrible man as his father, but apparently he was. "He was the only clue me and Reflet had to our past lives." 

    "Hmm? Did you say something?" Kamui asked.

    "No. I'd like to meet your siblings one day, they sound like really nice people." Robin covered his earlier thoughts with the present. 

    "Hey, what were you guys chatting about?" Shulk seated himself next to Robin, and Robin could almost swear that Reflet was snickering somewhere.

    "Oh, just about my siblings." Kamui answered. "And speaking of my siblings, I think Corrin is coming back....." Kamui quickly cleaned up his dining area, grabbed a cup of coffee, and headed back to his room to prepare for the reveal of the brackets. 

    Corrin, as Kamui had said, appeared at the table barely moments later, and asked, "Where's Kamui? I thought he was here......." She sighed in disappointment.

    "I think Kamui said he wanted to go look for something in his room." Robin made up an excuse, hoping to throw the younger twin off the trail. 

    "Really? I'll go find him after I finish my miso soup then." Corrin declared happily, sitting down in Kamui's old seat while sipping the bowl of soup.

    "........." Robin realized, that Corrin was not Reflet, and was even more stubborn than his sister. _Poor Kamui,_ he thought. 

    "O-Oh yeah! Uh Corrin, I was wondering if you could talk to us about your world a bit. I mean, you don't have to if you want...." Shulk suggested. Robin gave him a secret thumbs-up at the seer's recognition of the situation.

    "About my world?" Corrin perked up at the question. "Well, in our world, there are 3 major kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla. Each kingdom worships different dragons. Hoshido worships the Dawn Dragon, Nohr the Dusk Dragon, and Valla the Silent Dragon. You know, me and Kamui were originally Hoshidan-born royalty, but we were taken by the king of Nohr when we were younger, and was raised as Nohrian royalty. However, after stopping the Silent Dragon Anankos from taking over all the kingdoms, I became the new ruler of Valla along with my twin brother." Corrin nonchalantly explained, acting as if they were normal feats. "My brother is actually much stronger than me, but he's a bit timid from living in Nohr. King Garon, the Nohrian king always demanded the best of him, only second to my eldest brother Xander. He's gotten better since the war, but I can't help but feel that he still hides from me and our family sometimes."

    "Did you ever get married?" Lucina suddenly barged in. Corrin shook her head. 

    "I remember there being a few guys that were interested in me, but after a while, they just...." She paused. "stopped. It was almost as if something or someone was driving them away." 

    "Huh, that's weird, that's similar to what happened to me." Lucina recounted. "Plus my father never introduced any suitor to me. I doubt there's any omegas possibly keep up with me."

    "Y-Yeah." Robin forced a smile. His best friend was always very protective of his daughter. Not that his sister was any different.

    "Wait, you guys marry at this age?!" Shulk exclaimed, jumping out of his seat at the mention. 

    Robin, Lucina, and Kamui simultaneously shrugged it off, finding it normal. "In a war, you never know if it will be your last day, so might as well make the bonds while you still can."

     "I-I never thought about that....." Shulk mumbled, slightly red-faced at the idea of marriage. He realized he was standing out, and flushed even more, before quickly sitting down again. 

    Robin almost blurted out how adorable the blond swordsman was right now. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking of Shulk as cute; he doubted the other would like the comment. "Marriage is simply the highest support between two characters known as S-Support. It's also an asset in strategy, for characters with higher support do well in battle. Support is like the affinity between two units, or more simply put, how close you are to other people."

    "Support? That sounds something like the Affinity Chart." Shulk speculated. "The Affinity Chart is a chart that details the relationships between every person that my friends and I have met. The highest affinity possible however, is pink affinity, but it doesn't get as close as........ S-Support." Shulk settled with calling it 'S-Support.'

    "Interesting. We really do have similar systems in our worlds." Robin was intrigued by a chart of relationships that kept record of everyone they met. "Well? What about me? Where would I be on this 'Affinity Chart'?" He asked with a smirk.

    "Hmm......" Shulk gave it some thought. "I would say you're a friend with similar interests. You're definitely the Smasher with the highest affinity that I have with right now."

    "Not bad." Robin nodded, internally cheering for this accomplishment. "Well, for me, I would say that we're at C-Support for now. We might be close to a B-Support though."

    "And at this rate, you'll reach S-Support in a week." Reflet interrupted, also laughing at the two when they both flushed red.

    "Reflet!" Robin cried in embarrassment.

    "It-It's not like that!" Shulk waved his hands in denial.  

    "Aww, I was only teasing you~" Reflet poked at her younger brother. "Did you take it seriously?~"

    "No!" Robin fled from the table, ignoring the obvious confused faces of the other Smashers. 

    

 

 

**

  

 

 

    Shulk stared at his ham sandwich like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

    "And there he goes." Reflet reveled in the amusement of teasing her brother. 

    "Um, Reflet, about me and Robin, it's not like that." Shulk finally managed to say. 

    "Uh-huh, sure. Robin likes history books by the way. If you give him a few, he'll be extremely overjoyed." Reflet told him.

    "Really? Hmm, then I'll be sure to do that-"Shulk's eyes widened when he realized what she had said. "I told you, it's really not like that!" He reddened, sat down in his chair, and could imagine the weeks of teasing. He also listened in on the conversation across the table. 

    "[Ike, I was wondering, but where's your phone? I just found out that we have to trade phone numbers to be able to text; Samus told me that the number should be shown on your phone.]" Marth took out his cellular device, unlocking the screen and opening his contacts. "[What's wrong? You're turning a bit pale.]" 

    "N-Nothing." Ike looked around frantically, until he noticed Shulk and gave him a look of 'Help me.' Shulk internally panicked, unsure what he could do to help. He mouthed a 'Tell him you left it in your room and you'll exchange numbers later.' Ike nodded and responded, "Oh, I uh, left it in my room. I'll give you my number at dinner." 

    "[Ok.]" Marth responded. "[Well, see you guys at the stadium.]" Marth then rose and headed to his room.

    "Phew, I thought he would find out." Ike breathed out, wiping a sheen of sweat from the previous tension. "Are you sure you're going to be able to fix it before tonight?" He inquired. 

    "Yeah. In fact, I was about to browse the shops to get an idea of where I should get the parts." Shulk reassured the mercenary. "It's 7:52 right now, and browsing the shops shouldn't take that long." 

    "Once again, thanks." Ike sighed in relief. 

    "No problem." He stood up, "I gotta go check it out now. See ya."

 

 

 

         
\--------------------------- 

 

 

 

    **

 

 

 

    "Robin! Are you going to hide in your room all day?! You're going to get disqualified from the first tournament if you don't show up!" Reflet was knocking on her twin's door. "I'm sorry for what I said back at the table! I forgot that you don't like public affection. I was at fault!"

    "Do you really mean it?" She heard Robin peek from behind his door.

    "Of course. I give you my word that I won't make fun of you in front of Shulk." The older promised. _At least, before you propose, hee hee hee._ She secretly thought. 

    "Are you sure I can trust you?" Robin warily asked, once more. 

    "Put some faith in me! If I can run an army like you, I know what's good and what's bad!" Reflet pouted.

    ".......Fine." Robin reluctantly left his room, grumbling about how he trusted her as much as he would trust an Elwind tome to cast Arcfire.

    "Come on! We're going to be late with your walking speed!" Reflet pushed her brother down the hallway. They ran into Lucina along the way. "Lucina! Be a dear and grab my tomes for me." Lucina groaned but didn't argue. 

    "Can't you just take my place in the tournament?" Robin suggested. "We have the same attacks and moves anyway. I don't think there's much of a difference."

    "No." Reflet bopped him on the head. "You're not getting out of this. Besides, we have different strategies and styles. You're more careful, you prefer placing your spells strategically and making kills with absolute control. I do have strategy as well, But I prefer going close combat with Levin Sword and I'll take risks if I can win. You aren't the only one with a similar moveset, Lucina, Roy, and Marth, Kamui and Corrin, even Fox and Falco are similar in some ways. They all still strive to be the best, despite their similar moves."

    "But...."

    "No buts! You're going to fight with all your strength in this tournament, and you're going to feel proud of yourself." Reflet interrupted him. "And here we are! The Smash dome!" 

    ".....And welcome Smashers! To the start of our first tournament!" The voice of Master Hand could be clearly heard, emanating from the center of the dome.

    "Shoot! They're starting." Reflet clicked her tongue, and started rushing Robin into the building even faster. 

    "Mother- I mean, Reflet! Lucina followed behind them and threw the tactician's tomes towards her.  Reflet quickly snatched the books and stored them in her robe, and the three desperately looked for the center of the dome. They rushed into the gathered group of Smashers, and blended into the crowd, hoping no one had noticed their tardiness.

 

 

 

**

 

    "Robin! There you are! I was worried you weren't going to make it." Shulk smiled, noticing the male tactician appear behind him. 

    "Yeah..." Robin scanned Shulk for any signs of visible awkwardness, and internally sighed in relief when he didn't see any. 

    "Since we have such a large and varied cast this year, our first tournament will have round of preliminaries will be held in Free-for-all battles. Each round will have 5 Smashers on one stage, and the last Smasher standing will move on to the next round. The remaining 12 Smashers will then fight 3 player matches, and the last 4 Smashers will then test their skills in one-on-one matches."

    There was a wave of murmur throughout the dome at the strange and unconventional Smash tournament. It was quickly silenced when a large monitor screen flickered on, showing the 5 player Free-for-all groups.

    "In Group A, we have Wii Fit Trainer, Luigi, Ryu, Dark Pit, and Ganondorf.

    In Group B, we have Wario, Little Mac, Link, Mii Gunner, and Olimar.

    In Group C, we have Toon Link, Roy, Ike, Mii Brawler, and Charizard.   
      
    In Group D, we have Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Peach, Pac-Man, and Fox.

    In Group E, we have Corrin, Lucas, Pikachu, Lucario, and Kirby.  
      
    In Group F, we have Rosalina and Luma, Pit, Zelda, Samus, and Shulk." Shulk slightly jumped at his name.   
      
    "In Group G, we have Reflet, R.O.B., Bowser Jr., Captain Falcon, and Ness.

    In Group H, we have Donkey Kong, Bayonetta, King Dedede, Lucina, and Duck Hunt.

    In Group I, Ike, Sheik, Greninja, Jigglypuff, and Villager.

    In Group J, Falco, Mario, Zero Suit Samus, Sonic, and Kamui.

    In Group K, Dr. Mario, Cloud, Palutena, Meta Knight, and Mii Swordfighter.

    In the final group, Group L, Mewtwo, Robin, Bowser, Mega Man, and Yoshi. This is the preliminary round, to single out our 12 best Smashers in this tournament. Every day of the preliminaries will only have 2 group battles. The first group, Group A, will battle shortly in an hour and thirty minutes.  Please take this time to prepare if you are fighting." Master Hand waved, and the teleport portals to the dorms appeared. The audience erupted in cheers, and most of the Smashers left through the portals, either to their rooms, the shopping district, or even to the training room to get some last minute practice. 

  
    Shulk sighed in relief. He was glad he wasn't in the first two battles. He wanted some more time to learn about his opponents before fighting them. He greeted Robin, who was in the last group, with a friendly smile. "There can only be 12 Smashers in the main tournament, huh?"

    "Yup. I don't plan on losing of course." Robin smirked. "You'd better also win your battles- I want to face you in the final rounds." 

    Shulk returned the smirk, and stated, "Just what I was going to say. Let's do our best." The two grasped each other's hands in a quick handshake, before heading off to their own devices. 

 

 

 

      
\-----------------------------

**

 

 

 

    "This will be more difficult than I thought." A hooded figure mumbled. "However, Master Hand can't keep his Smash world safe forever; the day of the eclipse draws ever closer." She cackled with glee. "For now, I'll wait until his powers catch up onto the young demigod."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this perception that Reflet is a risk taker, but she gets better results as compared to Robin who is more of a conservative fighter and only uses his stronger spells and Levin Sword if he knows he will win with absolute certainty. Also because most of the famous and strong Robin mains that I know usually play Female Robin, and have a pretty risky fighting style. Most of the Male Robin mains that I meet are kind of spell-reliant fighters. 
> 
> Sorry for the weird tournament setup, I wanted to make it so that there would be one-on-one battles eventually, but 60 characters is kinda hard to split evenly so that there will only be one winner. -.- 
> 
> I also don't count Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, or Koopaling alts in the tournament because they aren't the main characters of this story. :P
> 
> I'll write the Group A and B fights next chapter.
> 
> I see Shulk as a demigod, if that part was confusing. I don't think he's godly to the point of god or godling, so he's just a demigod.
> 
> Any suggestions for which characters should move on in which brackets would be very helpful!
> 
> Any comments or critiques are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group A starts, but after the battle, Dark Pit has a problem. Group B ends quite quickly however. 
> 
> A string mysterious disappearances has started within the Assist Trophies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who decided to get off their lazy bum and write? --->:D
> 
> I haven't abandoned this story, but I just have trouble writing small things like transitions or descriptions. And then eventually I leave it for a long time, but this is a story I want to finish. So yeah, I'll try to write more from now on >.<

"The battle for Group A, will begin shortly in 10 minutes. Smashers that are fighting please make your way to the dome immediately. Other Smashers please be in the seats on time if you plan to attend." A loudspeaker projected throughout the entire realm.

 

   "Tch!" Dark Pit clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What a pain, having to go through two rounds before the true battles. I'm up against a health maniac, a plumber, a martial artist, and King of Darkness." He scoffed at idea of most of them.

 

   "Good luck, Pittoo!" His light counterpart happily chirped next to him. "You can do it!"

 

   "Hmph." Dark Pit ignored the white-winged angel, and continued making his way to the dome. Of course he was going to win. He was going to prove that he wasn't just a clone; that he was better than his counterpart. He had slightly winced at the decreased cheers of his name; he vowed to show these stupid Smashers who he was.

 

   He walked through the Fighter portal, into a room with the Smashers he would be fighting. Wii Fit Trainer was stretching their limbs for battle, Luigi was nervously looking around, Ryu was adjusting his belt and tightening his gauntlets, and Ganondorf was cracking his knuckles.

 

   Master Hand also appeared in the room shortly after, ready to address the Smashers before their fight. "I hope that you are all prepared to fight? Any last minute preparations or questions can be done now, because after you are on the stage, nothing can intervene unless I give the authority to." Everyone nodded simultaneously, ready for battle. "Alright then. I'll say a few words to the audience and you will immediately be teleported to the stage I have chosen."

 

   On cue, Master Hand disappeared into air, leaving the five eager Smashers alone again. The speaker in their room also projected Master Hand's words. "Welcome back everyone, Smashers and audience. The battle for the winner of Group A will start in 20 seconds. Please note that any outside intervention may not be made to the battle inside the stage. Any intervention must be first approved by me. With that, the battle shall now begin."

 

   The Group A Smashers could feel the portals begin to work, the five of them fading into air. They each appeared will their own flair; Wii Fit Trainer stepping off her board, Luigi jumping out from a pipe, Ryu walking in with his aura up and ready, Dark Pit descending with a hue of dark purple light, and Ganondorf emerging from a gate of darkness. Dark Pit met all of their eyes, ready to fight.

  


\------------------------

  


   "And the winner is, Ryu!" The winner from Group A was clear. The match had started with Ganondorf and Wii Fit Trainer sparring off, Luigi trying to find chances to get hits on both of them, and Ryu jumping in occasionally to use a special. Dark Pit shot his arrows, which wasn't the greatest sniping tool like his light counterpart's, but dealt a decent amount of damage until Luigi decided to target him instead.

 

   Luigi charged at him with a green missile which Dark Pit managed to shield without his shield breaking, and he grabbed the plumber during his special frames, pummeling twice before throwing him back to the edge of the stage. There, a game of edge-guarding began, with Dark Pit using aerial tilts to keep Luigi from getting back to the main stage. And when Dark Pit finally managed to get a spike on Luigi, Wii Fit Trainer interrupted with a Sun Salutation.

 

   Ganondorf later took out Wii Fit Trainer, but was knocked out by Ryu and Dark Pit soon after. The match was even, both at high percentages, but what determined the match was a focus punch from Ryu and a Shoryuken that sent Dark Pit out the ceiling.

 

   "Dammit...." Dark Pit felt his face flushing red with frustration. He was so close, but didn't make it to the first round. Pit tried to cheer his dark counterpart up, but Dark Pit ignored him. At least, until Pit said,

   

   "Don't worry Pittoo! I'll carry us to the finals! It shouldn't be too hard now that I know their moves."

   

   Dark Pit just...... snapped. "Shut up! What do you know?! You're not the one who lost the match! And you're not the one who gets treated like a copy! Why don't you just-" Dark Pit stopped mid-rant, gasping and collapsing. He clutched his chest tightly, face flushed. His lower body felt like it was burning up. He knew exactly what he wanted, but struggled against the desire. "Damn it..... Not now......" He was slowly emanating the scent of an omega that would attract alphas soon.

   

  "Pittoo! You're going into heat right now, we need to get you back to your room immediately! Lady Palutena! Pittoo's going into heat right now! Lend me the Power of Flight for a bit!" Pit helped support his twin on his legs, and on cue, he was granted the familiar blue light of flight. "Hang on Pittoo, I'll get you to your room soon."

   

 

\-------------------------

 

**

 

   

   Group B ended almost just as fast. The crowd favorite, Link, obviously won the match. Although Wario had come pretty close at getting a win, what had determined the match was Link's bombs and the respawn time of Wario's bike. Robin studied the match closely the entire time. If he met Link in the later brackets there would be trouble.

 

   "His projectiles will be a pain to deal with...." Robin started conjuring up strategies that could bypass the array of arrows, bombs, and boomerang before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be greeted with the sight of a worried Shulk.

 

   "Robin, have you seen Riki at all? I saw him earlier before Group B, but I can't find him at all now."

 

   Robin tried to recall any times he had seen the fluffy Nopon, but shook his head. "Maybe he went to the cafeteria during the match."

 

   "I hope so." Robin noticed Shulk's shoulders slightly relaxing.

 

   "And that concludes our first groups! Ryu from Group A and Link from Group B will move on to the 12 Smasher bracket. Good luck to all of the Smashers in Groups C and D tomorrow!" The announcement speaker then faded out, leaving the talking audience alone. People and creatures alike started filtering out the dome, while some stayed in their seats.

 

   The Fire Emblem crew came over to greet them, to discuss about the groups tomorrow. Marth smiled and said, "[I get to fight in Group D tomorrow. Oh yeah, aren't Ike and Roy part of Group C?]"

 

   Ike nodded. "Yeah. I don't plan to lose tomorrow though.” He met Roy's gaze, the intensity obvious between the two.

 

   Roy grinned and tapped the hilt of his sword. "Neither do I. May the best of us win tomorrow."

 

   Reflet broke up their staring contest. "Boys, boys, this friendly rivalry is lovely, but it's almost time for lunch." She reminded them, and on cue, half of their stomachs rumbled.

 

   Half of the group's faces tinted red as the other half laughed. "Guess you guys are really hungry!" Shulk tried to make fun of them but to his dismay, his stomach grumbled too. "Let's just get some food!" He turned around and hoped his face wasn't red.

  


\-------------------------------

 

**

 

   After everyone's appetites had been satisfied, they split up to do their own things. Shulk headed to the market to pick up the parts he had ordered earlier in the morning. He had also been able to find a kind mechanic who was willing to lend him their workshop whenever he wanted. The workshop was a bit messy, with materials and equipment on the floor and whatnot, but Shulk found it comfortable. It reminded him of the Weapons Development Lab back in Colony 9.

 

   "Wonder how everyone else is doing...." Shulk remembered that Reyn had been trying to get Sharla's attention before he left. How well that went was still a mystery.

 

   Fiora had been getting used to her new Homs body, and couldn't come along to the Smash realm. He could imagine her lecturing Reyn or hanging out with Sharla and Melia.

 

   Sharla was mostly taking care of Colony 6 and the rest of the group. He had yet to really thank her for his suppression pills; they were extremely effective. No one could tell that he was actually an omega yet.

   

   He knew Melia was definitely busy though, having to rebuild the High Entia race after the final battle. He never quite knew how she had the time to stop by the colonies from time to time, but he always knew that she would still visit.

 

   He missed his world. But he also liked this world as well. So many new people to meet; even if most of them were alphas. The environment here was friendly, unlike what he thought it would be. It made him ponder about how he could've changed his world when he was given the chance. What if he had made his world reliant on magic or technology? What if he had added a new race or species? The things he could have changed were endless.

 

   "Thinking back to the final moments of our world?" Alvis cut in.

 

   Shulk looked at the Monado leaning against the wall. "Yes. I was. It's just, finding out that there were so many other worlds apart from ours, it just made me think about our decision. So much potential to change, so many possibilities; it's honestly a bit overwhelming." He admitted to the silver-haired seer.

 

   Alvis manifested, arms crossed over his chest. "What happened in the past is the past. No matter what has happened, what matters most is to look towards the future. Whether you decided to keep the world as it was or recreate a new one entirely doesn't change the fact that you were able to make a choice. To seize a future that you created."

 

   "I guess you're right. There's no point in wondering what I could or should have done. I'll just focus on what's the present." Shulk shook his head too clear it of his previous thoughts and faced the materials on the worktable. "For starters, I'd better get this phone fixed for Ike."

 

   Alvis watched as the blond mechanic got to work re-fitting the parts. "That's the spirit."

  


\-----------------------

 

**

   

   "Hmm......" Robin flipped through the pages of one of the books in his gigantic stack. He had planned to stop by the library for only a bit before going to training, but he found himself hopelessly engrossed in the delightful encyclopedias of all accumulated Smash knowledge. "So the original Smash universe was created accidentally through a tear in the different spaces and times. And it says here that Master Hand and Crazy Hand were created from excess amounts of energy in the tear......" He read the Smash universe history for a few more minutes, before moving onto an interesting topic in _Theories on the Multiverse_.

 

    _It is no secret that there are multiple universes; countless numbers of worlds, with different inhabitants that have many similarities but just as many differences. However, in the past few years, I have noticed the existence of several parallel worlds, as well as few alternate universes here and there. It makes absolutely no sense for there to be a need for multiple versions of the same universe, yet they exist anyway. Some people claim that it is merely a way to differentiate choices and show the possibilities, but I believe that there's more to it. I think that parallel worlds and alternate universes are meant to represent the worlds that living beings want to reject, or to change. My theory, is of course, just a theory, unproven and a mere assumption. If I had only a little more time to study it, perhaps I could have found an answer._

 

_-XXXX_

 

"What?" Robin turned the page, and tried to look for a name, but there was none. "That's strange. Why is it missing the name of the author? Oh well." He yawned slightly and looked at the clock. His eyes widened. "It's almost 5 already?!" He then calmed down as he realized the other people in the library were giving him weird looks. "I could have sworn that I've only been here for a few minutes......" He muttered to himself.

 

   The door then burst open, and upsetting many of the people in the library from their quiet study. "Robin! Are you in here?" He could hear his older sister's voice calling for him.

 

   "Reflet? Do you need me for something?" He appeared in front of his twin.

 

   "Yeah. I was wondering if you knew where Chrom is. I haven't seen him for the past few hours, and I tried asking Lucina too, but she also says she hasn't seen him. So I wondered if he was here with you." Reflet explained.

 

   Robin shrugged. "I thought Chrom was with you or Lucina the whole time because you're family and all....." Robin tried to control the slight jealousy in his voice. He could never get really close to any of the female members in the army, and they all did better with any other guy but him. Maybe that was why he was sometimes desperate enough to flirt with some women.

 

   Reflet pinched his nose. "Hey, don't count yourself out. You're part of the family too, don't forget that."

 

   ".....Sure." Robin muttered.

 

   She pinched harder. "Don't you sass me, I mean it."

 

   Before the atmosphere could get anymore dangerous, Lucina barged into the library as well. "Mother! Has Uncle seen Father?!"

 

   The three were swiftly kicked out by the raging librarian, and thrown out the door in an extremely comical manner.

 

   "Now look what you've done! You just ruined my reputation at the library; as well as the chances of being allowed to enter." Robin huffed.

 

   Reflet sighed. "Oh you'll be fine. A little mishap won't make them keep you out. Plus you still have your entire collection that you brought from Ylisse."

 

   "What?! Don't take my love for books lightly; I plan to read everything in that library. And people aren't always so accepting." Robin argued.

 

   "Umm......." Lucina tried to draw their attention. "Putting books and reputation aside, shouldn't we be looking for Father?"

 

   The siblings stopped glaring and looked at the future princess, rage forgotten.

 

   "Yeah, I guess you're right. Chrom wouldn't just go anywhere without telling anyone." Robin brushed the dust off his pants. "Have you asked everyone else?"

 

   His sister and niece nodded.

 

   "If you have, I think we should ask Master Hand if he can locate him. He is the owner of this realm after all."Robin suggested.

 

   Reflet grinned. "I didn't think of that! As expected of my younger brother!"

 

   "Hey, you'll inflate his ego too much, Mother." Lucina snorted. "Although I must admit that's rather smart of you."

 

   Ignoring the comment from his niece, Robin pointed to the dome. "Onward then!"

  


\---------------------------

  


“Is that so? I’ll look for him immediately, although I have not sensed anyone leaving the realm today.” Master Hand replied, and looked as if he was scratching his nonexistent face.

 

“How are you s—“ Lucina started, But was cut off by Reflet who gave a her quick look of warning.

 

After a few minutes of silence, in which the Ylisseans guessed that Master Hand was working his powers, Master Hand finally spoke again.

 

“I cannot sense him at all. Either he left through a portal without my knowing, or someone else was involved in his disappearance. If it was someone else’s power, I cannot say who because whoever this person is, has covered all traces of their power quite well.” Master Hand explained.

 

   "What?! Father disappeared?!" A male voice surprised all of them.

 

   "Marc?! What are you doing here in the Smash realm?!" Reflet exclaimed.

 

   Marc made a face of realization as his plan of watching the tournament was now revealed. "Uh...... I know you and Father told me to not come because it could be dangerous, but I really wanted to watch you, Uncle, and Big Sister fight......"

 

   "Why don't you let him stay? I don't think he would obediently sit around in Ylisse anyway." Lucina reasoned.

 

   Reflet pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're right. I doubt he would." She turned back to Marc. "I'll talk to you about this later. But have you seen your father at all during the battles?"

 

   Marc nodded. "Yeah, only for a bit. I saw him walk out of the dome a few minutes before Group B started. I didn't call out to him because I knew I would be busted, but he seemed kinda different than usual." Marc scrunched his eyebrows in concentration . "I don't remember anything else because I was trying my best to stay hidden.”

 

“Is it possession?” Robin wondered.

 

“You mean the same way how Grima possessed us?” Reflet interjected.

 

Robin nodded. “At least, that’s what I was thinking anyway.”

 

“Sounds possible.” Master Hand agreed. “I’ll launch an investigation team to search for any clue of him. I’ll keep you updated, so just focus on the tournament for now.

 

“Alright. We’ll just have to hope that Chrom hasn’t left the realm. Let’s go.” Robin lead the two girls and Marc out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Anyways, because Dark Pit is technically Pit in a sense, I say that Pit is unaffected by Dark Pit's heat even though he's an alpha. Although Pitcest is cute, it's not my main ship. And how celestial/divine beings that are omegas work is that they can manage their heats to according times. Usually it takes at least 50 years for them to fully mature enough to do that, however, Dark Pit is only 3 years old so he can't really control them properly. They also can get triggered earlier than usual by emotional disbalance.
> 
> And poor Riki.......


End file.
